Another Dumb Blonde
by H2P2
Summary: What will Luna do when Draco cheats on her? Will she forgive him or move on? Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song, which is Another Dumb Blonde by Hoku.

Draco and I have been dating. Yes, I, Luna Lovegood, have dated Draco Malfloy. Hard to believe isn't it? Well, it all started when Draco had joined the light side after his mother was killed. We reluctantly let him join the newly-established DA. He proved to be very helpful and even friendly.

_I think that it's time that I should just let you go (let you go)_

_So I'll tell it to your face instead of tellin' it to you on the phone (on the phone)_

_You see I thought that you were special, baby _

_Something unique but lately I've come to find_

_That you're not really interested in my heart or mind (or my mind)_

Anyway, Draco and I were friends after a while. One day, he asked me out. I was shocked. Nobody has ever asked me out. After all, I am the weirdo of Ravenclaw. Nevertheless, I accepted. Everything was going great. At least, till she came.

_That's alright, that's okay_

_You never loved me anyway_

_And I think it's time for you to just move on_

_That's alright (that's alright)_

_That's okay (that's okay)_

_I bet you never thought you'd hear me say_

_That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde_

_'Cause it's not me no, no _

_'Cause it's not me no, no, oh no_

Valorie was a Hufflepuff. She was dumb, flirtatious, and had a killer body. She continuously hooked up with different boys. The worst part was that she always chose boys who wanted to get into her pants. And the slut never objected. It was rumored that she had lost her virginity at the age of eleven.

_Last night I went to a party hoping I'd see you there_

_And sure enough you were hanging on some other girl playin' with her hair_

_And I overheard you tellin' her the very same thing you said to me that night before_

_Hook, line, and sinker you were walking with her out the door_

Valorie had turned her attention on Draco. She would always stop him in the halls to talk flirtatiously. My friend Justin told me that when they were in the same class, they would always pair up together. I was hurt. I knew something was wrong.

_That's alright, that's okay _

_You never loved me anyway (I never loved you anyway) _

_And I think its time for you to just move on (that's alright, that's alright)_

_That's alright (that's alright) _

_That's okay (that's okay)_

_I bet you never thought you'd hear me say_

_That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde_

_'Cause it's not me no, no_

My suspicions were confirmed two weeks ago. I was leaving my last class when I heard groaning behind a statue. Curiosity got the better of me, as I looked behind the statue. I gasped. Draco stood there; he was kissing and groping Valorie! I screamed, "Draco! What the hell is this?"

Draco looked up sheepishly, "Oh, Luna, I… I… uh…."

I ran off with tears running down my face before he could finish his stuttering. Why was this occurring? I loved him for God's sake!

'Come on just a little trophy hanging on your arm so 

_All your friends are seein' you got it goin' on_

_When I see what you are so clearly _

_But baby, baby that's not alright with me_

_That's alright that's ok I never loved you anyway_

_That's alright that's ok you never loved me anyway_

I continued running till I reached the library. I then sat at a table and sat there thinking about what to do. I decided to ask Neville and Ginny.

Ginny and Neville were furious with Draco's behavior, but they said that I had to decide what to do because they didn't want to get in the middle of this. I understood that, but it still annoyed me.

_You never loved me then it's alright (yeah, yeah)_

_Then it's alright (yeah) _

_Yeah, yeah_

_I said yeah_

I decided to see what Draco would do. He came to me a week later and begged my forgiveness. I just stared at him. My ability to not blink for a long time comes in handy at times. This was one of those situations. Then I said, "I'll get back to you." Then, I walked away.

For several days I pondered my situation. Did I really love Draco? Did I really want to be with him? I came to several conclusions. I didn't love him, and I didn't want to be with him anymore.

The next day I walked up to Draco and said, "Find another dumb blonde Draco Malfloy! We're through!"

With that I walked away. I felt a relief wash over me. Now, I needed to find Neville. It was time to move on to bigger and better people that actually appreciated a dumb blonde like me.

_It's alright, it's alright _

_It's alright, it's alright_

_(it's alright, it's alright)_

_Go ahead and find whatcha need_

_(it's alright, it's alright)_

_'Cause it's alright with me_

A.N. Please review. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
